In a principal aspect the present invention comprises a parasitic battery drain test assembly incorporating a current measuring device such as a multimeter or amp meter and a wiring harness which enables determination of the parasitic current drain associated with an electrical system of a mechanized device such as a motor vehicle.
Modern motor vehicles include complex electronic circuitry and computer control modules designed to provide power to sensors, the vehicle ignition system, and multiple other electrically powered components including various monitoring systems, safety systems and the like. The power to operate these systems is typically sourced from the vehicle battery that is charged, as needed, by operation of the vehicle engine. However, when the vehicle engine is not continuously operated, the battery may drain with the passage of time and preclude ignition and operation of the vehicle engine and electrically powered components.
The decline of battery power or charge is colloquially termed parasitic drain. Parasitic drain results when the vehicle engine and electrically powered elements or components are shut down or turned off. That is, the various modules and components operated by electric power in the vehicle will continue to draw power from the battery over a period of time, typically up to thirty minutes subsequent to termination of operation of the vehicle engine and initiation of the sleep mode of various control and sensing modules. Generally, the draw on the electric power source, e.g., battery, should be minimized when the vehicle is not in use. However, if a component or control module is faulty, excess drain of accessible power (parasitic drain) from the battery may result. This issue is discussed at length in various articles of Motor magazine including the February 2011 issue beginning at page 4, the December 2010 issue beginning at page 6, as well as the January 2011 issue beginning at page 6.
Methods and devices have been proposed for determination of the amount of parasitic drain or loss of battery power as well as the source or origin of the drain when the vehicle is not in service. For example, the following patents provide some guidance in this regard.
PAT./PUB. NO.ISSUE/PUB. DATETITLE2006/0214508Sep. 28, 2006Vehicle Battery Protection Device6,441,586Aug. 27, 2002State of Charge Prediction Methodand Apparatus for a Battery6,526,361Feb. 25, 2003Battery Testing and Classification7,409,856Aug. 12, 2008Starting Motor Tester that Measures Power7,725,275May 25, 2010Telematics-Based Method andSystem of Battery Parasitic LoadValidation for a Vehicle Fleet7,761,389Jul. 20, 2010Method for Anomaly Prediction of Battery Parasitic Load8,209,082Jun. 26, 2012Method and Apparatus forMonitoring Battery Drain and Starter Current8,818,617Aug. 26, 2014Method and Apparatus forMonitoring Battery Drain and Starter Current
Also, commercial products have been made available directed to the determination of parasitic drain including the following: OTC, Parasitic Draw Tester Product No. 7645, Thexton Product No. 431 Battery Parasitic Drain Test Adapter, OTC 3183 Digital Battery Tester, and Mateo Tools, Product TH209 Professional Circuit and Parasitic Drain Tester.
While these diagnostic methods, tools and devices may provide a system capable of eliciting important diagnostic information for an auto mechanic, the need remains for an improved and cost effective way to provide for the identity of the existence and degree of parasitic drain in motor vehicles and in other battery powered devices, particularly those which operate intermittently and which include a myriad of electrical components and modules provided to enhance the operation of the apparatus or device, such as a vehicle.